


The Younger Lawrence

by ThePyromaniacEngineer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Borderlands Gift Exchange 2018, Earth AU, He's got his freckles boissss, Look at Jack actually being a good big brother, M/M, Redhead Timtams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/pseuds/ThePyromaniacEngineer
Summary: Jack doesn't appreciate anyone messing with his little brother,  especially not the CEO of the rival company.This is my gift for itescapedfromdangerplanet over at Tumblr





	The Younger Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but hey, enjoy shenanigans with our boys.

Rhys was sitting at his office desk looking over the latest stack of paperwork when his door burst open. He glanced up, rolling his eyes at seeing it was just his competitor. "Morning, Mr. Lawrence. I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me today."

  
He didn't get a chance to say much else before he was lifted up from his chair by his shirt collar, "You scheming little shit. You know, I expected a lot of shady tactics from Atlas, but this is too far even for you."

  
Rhys tried to kick away from the Hyperion CEO, for once actually afraid of what the man might do, "What are you talking about?? I haven't done anything! Not recently at least."

  
"Look, I don't care what bullshit tactics you use to try to keep this shit company above water, but leave my baby brother out of it."

  
Rhys stopped his struggling for a moment out of pure confusion, "You have a brother?"

  
Jack glared up at him, "I know Lawrence isn't that rare of a last name but you really can't be that stupid, Atlas. Leave Timothy alone."

  
It took a moment for Rhys to process everything but once he did he almost found himself laughing, "You think I'm using Tim to get to you somehow? Don't flatter yourself. I didn't even realize you were related."

Although, now that he thought about it, Tim did look like a slightly thinner, redheaded version of Jack. "Besides, he approached me at that coffee shop, not the other way around."

  
The other CEO was about to open his mouth to say something else when he heard an all too familiar voice from the doorway, "Rhys, I got you one of those breakfast sandwiches from the deli down the roa- Oh.... I'll just... come back later."

  
Jack finally let the other man go, "Timothy, you little shit."

  
Tim was already turning back around to leave, "Right, see you later, babe. Don't forget, dinner at seven!" With that he was off, Jack chasing after him, the younger brother laughing.


End file.
